


First valentine's

by Ostodvandi



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Messy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: It's Dimitri and Felix's first Valentine's day as a couple, and it's hard to think of a proper present.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633846
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	First valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> This is very messy, and what I have prepared and planned for the rest of Dimilix week is way better than this imo. Still, I hope it's enjoyable and at least a little funny!
> 
> For day 1 I chose Modern AU and Firsts!

‘So, what are you two doing for Valentine’s day?’

Dimitri looks up from his phone, away from the shiny notification from “Felix” - name accompanied by several heart emojis and a singular cat emoji - and into Sylvain’s eyes. His friend is resting his elbows on the table, chin atop his linked fingers, and there’s a knowing smile on his face. ‘I… don’t know.’

‘Dimitri,’ his voice sounds outraged, as his eyebrows arch up. ‘Dimi, my dear friend, my best bro.’

‘I thought your best bro was Fe-’

Sylvain dismisses him with a gesture of his hand. ‘You’re telling me this is your first Valentine’s day with Felix, and you haven’t prepared anything at all?’

‘W-Well, I haven’t… He doesn’t like those kinds of days.’

‘That’s what he _says_ , you big dumbdumb.’ He pokes Dimitri’s forehead. ‘Everyone says that. Oh, I hate Valentine’s day, such a capitalistic celebration. Love should be demonstrated every single day! And I agree, don’t get me wrong.’ He raises his hands, probably because Dimitri is giving him the most judgemental look he can muster. ‘But Valentine’s day is special, dude. You gotta do something for your boyfriend.’

‘Something…’

‘For example...’ Sylvain winks, and that’s never a good sign. ‘Show him a good time.’

An intense flush spreads through Dimitri’s whole face, up to the tips of his ears. ‘Sylvain! That’s- Sylvain!’

Sylvain giggles, as if trying to embarrass and irritate Dimitri even more. ‘Come on, don’t act like you two are some virginal maidens that blush when they hold hands…’ His expression turns serious out of a sudden. ‘You two have fucked already, right?’

‘That’s- None of your business, Sylvain.’ Dimitri pouts, looking back at his phone. Why should he speak of these things in a cafeteria, of all places? ‘...W-We have, though.’

Their first time hadn’t been the most amazing sex, but Dimitri is sure he would remember it for the rest of his life: The first time he got to kiss Felix’s body, the first time Felix’s put that amount of trust in him, showing him even the parts of himself he dislikes, how they had cuddled after it, their time together feeling endless.

Dimitri sighs from the depths of his lungs, feeling that familiar warmth in his chest. 

‘Damn. That’s a lovestruck sigh if I’ve ever heard one.’

Dimitri smiles, rubbing the back of his neck, and his eyes go back to the screen of his phone, to the picture of Felix hugging his pillow as he sleeps. ‘I am… incredibly lucky, Sylvain. To have someone like him love me… I’m the luckiest man in the world.’

‘Goddammit, Dima,’ Sylvain mutters. ‘You’re making me feel things. Here.’ He taps his own chest.

Dimitri cackles, even if his face is still burning of embarrassment. ‘And then you will complain when we call you heartless.’

* * *

Felix hates festivities. He hates Christmas and Easter. He doesn't hate Halloween, but doesn't like it either. New Years is fine, because it's a day when it makes some sort of sense to reunite and celebrate. 

He doesn't get the point of Valentine's Day, beyond people posting some stupid thing on social media that would give him diabetes. Annette would call him a buzzkill, and that would sting just a little, but it doesn't matter.

Sadly, his boyfriend is one of those people that are extremely sappy all the time, and reach their peak on Valentine's Day. At least, he expects him to, and he's not heartless enough to ruin a day that is important for him with his own abrasive opinion. But Felix isn't a romantic himself.

So. What to do? He's known Dimitri for years, and yet he can't figure out a good enough present for him.

He can't taste, so sweets or homemade dinner are out of the question. Flowers are way too typical and sappy for him. He has enough clothes and books already from the January sales. And it's not like he's swimming in money. Something homemade would be good, but he can't sew or draw, or anything of the sort. 

His feet hurt from walking from store to store, without finding anything that really looks good enough for Dimitri. He’s almost ready to give up, when… 

He looks to his left, and, like a prophecy, a set of discounted lingerie stands beyond the glass window of a sex shop Felix doesn’t remember being there.

Felix squints. This is something Sylvain would suggest. But it’s also something Dimitri doesn’t expect, he wouldn’t (probably) tell anyone and, while embarrassing, it isn’t… lame.

Is he desperate enough to do this?

* * *

On february 14th, Rodrigue is mysteriously not home, and Felix won’t think too much about it, because if he does, he might just get weird ideas. He’s subtly invited Dimitri to stay over for the evening and night, which isn’t hard when he spends more hours at the Fraldarius household than at his own with his uncle.

Not that Felix can blame him for that. If he has to agree with Rodrigue in one thing, it is that Rufus is a shady-looking guy.

Dimitri arrives around five, carrying a bag that seems too big to only contain things for just staying the night. ‘Ah, hello, Felix.’

Felix raises an eyebrow. ‘I thought you were staying over the night, not eight fucking months.’

‘Ah.’ His jaw drops for a second, and he looks so silly - eye wide open and all that. He has put his hair back in a ponytail, one of Felix’s minor weaknesses, and he knows, doesn’t he? He must know how stupidly handsome he is. ‘Well, it’s- I couldn’t decide what to bring.’

He’s also really fucking bad at lying, but Felix will let it pass for now. He has a plan, and he’s focusing on it. ‘Whatever. You know where to leave everything, and-’

Dimitri bends down, leaving a kiss on his lips that silences Felix immediately, and his one functional eye shimmers with excitement when the kiss breaks. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.’

There it is, the piece that was missing. ‘Yes, yes, sure. Just walk in before any neighbour sees you.’

‘I think most have seen me already?’ Dimitri questions, and Felix closes the door after he excuses him inside. 

‘They have, that’s the fucking problem.’ Felix groans, tucking his arms inside the pockets of his sweater. ‘They talk about it later. To me. About you being at my house.’

Dimitri at least has the decency to blush a little and drop the subject, and he leaves for Felix’s room. Felix himself sits on the sofa, turning the TV on, and he doesn’t remember in time that it’s February 14th, and thus every goddamn program is about people being disgustingly in love. 

‘Felix!’ he hears his voice from the hallway. ‘Close your eyes!’

What the fuck. ‘What for?!’

‘Just close them, please!’

Some vague dots connect in his head. February 14th. A big bag that could contain all of Dimitri’s limited wardrobe. Hell, he himself had bought something for Dimitri previously.

Fuck, he has bought a present. Felix presses himself against the sofa, in a futile attempt to melt into it and disappear.

‘Ugh,’ he whines, in the end, and reluctantly closes his eyes. ‘...They’re closed.’

‘Good! Good. Give me a moment.’

He hears Dimitri’s steps as he walks into the living room, and he leaves something heavy on the table between the sofa and the TV. Then, Dimitri sighs. ‘You can open them now.’

Felix complies, and before him there is a big box covered in blue and white paper. There’s a goofy smile plastered on Dimitri’s face, and Felix might or might not want to kiss it and tell him to shut the fuck up even if his boyfriend hasn’t said anything. ‘Huh.’

‘Open it.’ Dimitri seems to be vibrating with excitement, so Felix doesn’t lose more time. He puts his hands on the box, and starts ripping the paper apart wherever he can grab it. A familiar logo starts showing up under it, and Felix would swear he has seen it somewhere, while browsing for…

No. Dimitri didn’t do this.

‘A.’ Felix stops, breathes in, and articulates it better. ‘A sword.’

Dimitri nods. ‘Yes! I think you told me you wanted this model, right? The Sword of Zoltan?’

How Dimitri has gotten his hands on this thing is beyond Felix, and he won’t ask, at least not now. He opens the box, and, indeed, the decorative sword is inside, along with the pieces of the wooden stand to place it on.

It looks so fucking pretty that Felix might just cry.

‘What the fuck.’

Dimitri’s expression drops. ‘I’m… sorry. Don’t you like it?’

‘I do, you- you insane idiot, this shit is expensive.’

‘Well, I have a job now, so I thought… You deserve to be pampered, Felix.’

No he doesn’t. He’s being spoiled rotten. He was saving for this. Dimitri has no right to do this to him, because Felix can’t react to this in a proper way that would make it obvious just how much he’s _feeling_ thanks to this sword and his stupid partner.

And, considering his own present, he feels ridiculous. His cheeks are burning like they’re on the last floor of hell by the time he can make a full, coherent sentence.

‘It’s. It’s really good. I like it.’

‘Let’s put it up, then.’

‘My old man will probably freak out if he sees it though.’ Felix scoffs.

‘Maybe,’ Dimitri laughs, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty smile. ‘But I can explain.’

* * *

Night falls, and after several hours of deciding the best location for the sword of Zoltan, and some more of watching a ridiculous film that almost makes Dimitri’s ribcage burst, and a disastrous dinner - Felix is so thankful for Dimitri’s inability to taste anything -, the words “Valentine’s Day” haven’t been said a single time, except for the endless ads on TV.

Dimitri has half of his pajamas at Felix’s home, and there is enough familiarity between them to just change in front of each other. So that’s why Felix has to find a way to get in the bathroom and spend some time there without raising any suspicion. Dimitri is an oblivious idiot, but he is oddly observant to any change in Felix’s mood.

‘My… stomach hurts,’ he says in the end. ‘I’m going to the bathroom.’

‘Do you want me to prepare you some chamomile?’

‘No.’ Felix slams the door of his bedroom shut, giving Dimitri no time to react. 

Inside one of the drawers of the bathroom, the lingerie is carefully tucked in a bag with the brand facing down. Just in case Dimitri opened it on accident. 

The lingerie is white, and Felix has no idea how to put it on. But he’s always done stuff alone. So this is fine. He will manage.

What he can’t manage himself, however, is that the texture of the fabric is worse than he remembered from grabbing it in the shop. It’s also too small for him, as he finds out when he tries to put on the panties. 

This is absolutely horrible.

And if he thought things couldn’t turn worse, Dimitri knocks on the bathroom door. ‘Felix? Are you alright?’

‘Yes. Fuck off.’ 

‘But you said your stomach…’

‘I’m fucking f-’ his toe clashes against the leg of the bathroom shelf, and Felix howls. ‘Fuck. Fucking hell. Fucking fuck.’

‘Felix! What happened?’

‘I stubbed my _motherfucking_ toe.’ Felix groans, sitting on the toilet, humiliated and in pain. ‘Just- Go to bed.’

‘...Alright… I’ll be waiting.’

Great. Dimitri has given him a goddamn decorative sword that he has wanted for months, and Felix can’t even do this _one_ stupid thing right. No wonder people question why Dimitri is even with him at all, when he’s such a mess, and can’t make anyone happy, and maybe Dimitri would be better off with another person that can love him better than he does…

‘Felix?’

‘Why are you still there.’

‘I just wanted to say,’ Dimitri murmurs from behind the door, his tone noticeably softer as he goes on. ‘I’ve had plenty of fun today.’

‘We didn’t do anything special.’

‘I know, but… That’s the point. These are the kinds of moments I treasure with you the most… Watching a film with your head leaning on my shoulder, trying to help you cook even if we’re both a disaster at it… I love you so much, Felix.’

Felix takes off the lingerie, shoving it into the trash can, and puts on his pajamas before opening the door of the bathroom, just a little to check Dimitri is still standing there, that he smiles as soon as he sees Felix peek at him behind the door, and his functioning eye is looking at him with fondness.

‘Is your stomach feeling better?’

‘...I… I guess.’ Dimitri’s eyebrows rise, but he doesn’t question Felix, letting him walk out of the bathroom. 

‘Good.’ His arms wrap around Felix, pulling him close for a hug and a kiss on Felix’s nose. ‘Shall we go to sleep?’ 

‘Sure.’

**Author's Note:**

> I have [a Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ostodvandi)!


End file.
